ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy VII D20 Roleplaying Game - Compilation Edition
The Final Fantasy VII d20 Roleplaying Game - Compilation Edition is a homebrewed d20 system based on the Star Wars d20 Saga Edition. It covers the entire story of , as well as its expanded universe entries. The document can be found here. Races The game is designed to allow players to select from a variety of races seen within the Compilaton of Final Fantasy VII. the playable races available at character creation are as follows: *'Human' *'Cetra' *'Gi-Na-ka' *'Goblin' *'Half-Alien' *'Moogle' *'Remnant' *'Sahagin' *'Vajradhara' *'Wolfion' Players can also decide to play as mechanical beings, like Cait Sith. Rules on how to create a mechanical hero are found in a later chapter in the document. Classes At character creation, players (known as the 'Heroes') can select one of 6 heroic classes to start off in. the heroic classes are as follows: *'Mage' *'Noble' *'Scoundrel' *'Scout' *'Soldier' *'SOLDIER 3rd Class' As the player's characters increase in level, they can multiclass into the other heroic classes or any of the Prestige Classes (found in a later chapter) if they so desire. Players must meet certain requirements in order to progress in any prestige class they wish to multiclass in to. These requirements generally ask for a minimum character level, a certain trained skill or feat, and talents from a specific talent tree. Prestige Classes are as follows: *'Ace Pilot' *'Bounty Hunter' *'Crime Lord' *'DG SOLDIER Trooper' *'Detective' *'Elite Trooper' *'Gunslinger' *'Office'' *'SOLDIER 2nd Class' *'SOLDIER 1st Class' *'Tsviet' Limit Break Characters can select limit breaks from a number of different Limit Trees, so long as the specific requiments of that limit break's Limit Tree is fulfilled. Limit Breaks are gained through levelling up or granted from a specific race's traits. Limit breaks are entirely optional, and players not wishing to gain limit breaks can gain a bonus feat instead. Materia Equipping materia is based solely on the character's level and if he/she is wearing any armour and weilding one or two weapons. Materia is divided into four categories: Magic, Summon, Enemy Skill, and Ability-Booster. Summon materia, unlike other materia, cannot be purchased. instead, they are either found by the heroes as they travel out into the world or rewarded by the Gamemaster for completing an adventure or campaign. SOLDIER and DEEPGROUND Abilities SOLDIER and DEEPGROUND characters have access to Extraordinary Powers once they select the SOLDIER Training feat. The feat allows them select a number of Extraordinary Powers equal to 1 + their Wisdom modifier, and the feat can be selected multiple times; allowing players to recieve more as they level up. Players that gain levels in either the DG SOLDIER Trooper or SOLDIER 2nd Class prestige classes have access to SOLDIER Techniques, which increase the character's potency with either a single Extraordinary Power they possess or are able to recover more Mako points than normal. Players that gain levels in either the SOLDIER 1st Class or Tsviet prestige classes have access to SOLDIER secrets, which can amplify certain Extraordinary Powers the character possesses. Category:Final Fantasy VII D20 Roleplaying Game - Compilation Edition Category:Card Games